canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaliyah Denlisen
Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Sabrina1985. She is a female counterpart of both Andrew Oikonny and Slippy Toad. About her Aaliyah was born on August 10, 1989 on Earth to her parents, Robert and Mika. Aaliyah was not born on Corneria because her family had moved to Earth a long time ago because of the war that was happening on their home planet. Aaliyah has long since moved back their home world. But sadly, her other family members live back on Earth, where she visits them from time to time and they back. She is an anthropormorphic female snow monkey, who wears a yellow shirt and a pink skirt, she also wears a yellow ribbon in her hair. Her hobbies include inventing, computers, and science, she is compassionate for other people, and a fragile coward who is afraid to hurt anyone. Aaliyah gets into too much trouble, however she has a vast amount of wisdom in technology and analyzation of enemy ships. Her favorite relative is her 2nd cousin, Delia. Aaliyah is dating a Nerdluck named Raisin, who is the son of Bupkus and Bubbles. Family William (grandfather, dad's side) Lianne (grandmother, dad's side) Harold (grandfather, mom's side) Carrie (grandmother, mom's side) Robert (father) Mika (mother) Jayson (brother) Travis (brother) Laura (sister) Wilson (uncle) Luraline (aunt) Corah (1st cousin) Terrence (cousin-in-law) Delia (2nd cousin) Chester (cousin-in-law) Ken (cousin-in-law) Rigel (cousin-in-law) Lydia (cousin-in-law) Mark (cousin-in-law) Laurelyn (cousin-in-law) Vino (brother-in-law) Libby (sister-in-law) Spark (brother-in-law) Vina (sister-in-law) Raisin (husband) Britney (daughter) Violet (daughter) Kendra (3rd cousin) Butternut (3rd cousin) Hunter (3rd cousin) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Liziya Iguana, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, the fairy godmother, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Zordon, Alpha 5, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Magi the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Adam Hughes, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope the mouse, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Condor, Delio, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Tom Guycott, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Counterparts Slippy Toad (Star Fox team) - Both are extremely intelligent in technology, but are inexperienced pilots. Andrew Oikonny (Star Wolf team) - Both are snow monkeys, and are inexperienced pilots. The gallery of pictures Star Beanie girls.png|The Star Beanie girls drawn by Taiama Andrea Denlisen and Raisin.png|Aaliyah and her boyfriend, Raisin drawn by Jaithedog Original_Andrea_Denlisen.png|thumb|The original drawing of Aaliyah by Sabrina1985 Andrea and Raisin romance.png|Aaliyah and her boyfriend Raisin drawn by Sabrina1985 Coach Stopframe, the red guy, Zosky, Reggie, Roxxie, Stimpy, Oggy, Hinoki, Bubbles, and Andrea.png|Aaliyah and her friends drawn by Sabrina1985 Dashylle, Andrea, and Melissa.png|Delia, Aaliyah, and Melissa drawn by Sabrina1985 Twister, Andrea, and Dashylle.png|Twister with Aaliyah and Delia drawn by Sabrina1985 Andrea and Raisin by BlackWingedHeart87.png|Aaliyah and Raisin drawn by BlackWingedHeart87 Aaliyah Denlisen.png Trivia When Aaliyah was first created, her original name was "Andrea" Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Star Fox characters